


Poor Brax...

by LovelyLapis



Series: Accidental Renegade Empire (the Poly Trio's adventures) [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brax is the long suffering uncle, F/F, F/M, Koschei is a scary looking guy who just sits down to have tea parties with his kids, Legit just the Doctor the Master and the Rani being poly sweethearts together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Poor Brax, Theta is a white dad at a barbecue, Time Tots, Ushas is cool science mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLapis/pseuds/LovelyLapis
Summary: Thanks to some of the Frys group chat for the names!





	

"It's just for a few hours, Brax," Theta was saying. "I wanted to treat them to date night."  
"So I have to babysit your demon spawn?" Braxiatel asked.   
"They are not demon spawn!" Theta protested.  
"Fine, little brother. I'll watch your kids," Brax relented.

"Cardinal Braxiatel, a word?" Carmelie called. Brax walked over to the elder Time Lady, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You have something on your lapel," she told him. Brax looked down and noticed the rather large glob of macaroni and cheese on his lapel.   
"Excuse me, but this is a deliberate ornamentation," he said, somewhat offended.   
"My apologies," Carmelie said. "You may resume your speech, Cardinal."

"You almost got me into trouble today, Yumiko," Brax chided.   
"What I do?" Yumiko asked, looking up at him innocently.  
"Our food fight this morning wasn't entirely cleaned up," he said.   
"I sowwy, Uncwe Bwax," Yumiko said. He sighed and hugged his niece, hoping that the Council would forget the whole affair. 

"Lady Kimberlove?" Brax asked.   
"Yes, Cardinal Braxiatel?" the Time Lady asked.   
"Might I ask about your... ornamentation?" he asked in reply. It had been about three weeks since his food fight with his niece was noticed, and he'd so far seen about a dozen of his colleagues sporting a similar ornamentation.   
"Ah, well, you've started a fashion craze," Cardinal Andrato said, overhearing the conversation.   
"A fashion craze?" Brax asked.   
"Of course!" Kimberlove said. "Everyone in Arcadia wears these now, dear boy."

"Hey, Brax?" Ushas asked, as her brother-in-law was dropping the children back off with her after another visit.  
"Yes, Ushas?" he asked.  
"Why did I see some members of the High Council with macaroni on their robes?" she asked. And for once, Braxiatel, once the most vocal member of the Council and of the House of Lungbarrow, was silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some of the Frys group chat for the names!


End file.
